Why People Cry
by BoookWoorm35
Summary: What happens when your whole world comes crashing down? Well for this one Winchester it did. Rated T for heavy language. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a story I've been working on since the beginning of the school year. I finally got it off the first page and decided to post it. It may be a while before I post more, so enjoy! This story has not been beta read so all mistakes are mine.**

_Sam's POV:_

After a long day at work, I just wanted to go home, cuddle with my wife and watch my four year old son play with his toys. Yes, I'm married and have a son. I left hunting about 8 years ago.

I went to Stanford and got my degree in law. In my 2nd almost 3rd year there I met Jennifer Truesdale. We went out and 7 months later I asked her to marry me, she said yes. Almost a year later we were expecting our first child, Conner Dean Winchester. A brown haired, blue eyed baby.

So here I am now, waiting to go home after a long day at this law firm I call my job. Finally, the clock hits 5:30 and I am free to go. I gather all my stuff and flee to my car. As I get in, I look up to the visor and see a picture of Jenn and Conner in front of last year's Christmas tree.

Bright smiles and presents. What more could I ask for? Suddenly over whelmed with excitement, I race out of the parking lot and making it home before the engine is warm. I unlock the front door going into the front room that is oddly dark. I peak into the kitchen where Jenn is usually cooking supper with Conner helping at her side. But nothing, it's empty.

I saw her car in the driveway, so she has to be here. There was a dull rhythmic thump upstairs. I slowly descend up the stairs, as I approach mine and Jenn's room I hear grunts and moans. I all-so-carefully twist the unlocked door knob. Opening it, I come to see Jenn on top, riding the neighbor.

I open the door halfway and slip inside. I just stare with no emotion, I guess it's the shock. I don't remember why, but I move my hands getting ready to clap. _**CLAP. CLAP. CLAP . **_I see them jump in panic and cover themselves up. They look at me like I'm an alien. "Wow," I finally say, "that is one great thing to come home to. My _wife _fucking the _neighbor_, who, if I remember correctly has a wife and four kids at home."

I turn around and head to Conner's room across the hall. I open the door, peaking in to find him on his bed asleep. On his face was a blood red hand-print. I kneel beside his bed and gently run my hand along the side of his face. The mark was burning, his eyes were puffy, this must have happened in the past half hour.

Anger rushed in, I got up and grabbed his backpack, stuffing most of his clothes he wears daily and a few of his favorite toys. I grab his shoes and gently put them on him, not to wake him up.

"Sam," Jenn said walking in the doorway as I go to pick up Conner. "What?" My voice cracks. "Here," She hands me her wedding ring, "I never wanted any of this, you can take Conner, I'll sign away my rights to him," Jenn finished as she walked back to our…_her_ bedroom.

My eyes sting as tears flooding over my tears come flooding over my cheeks. I look back at Conner and see the red mark on his little face, my blood is beyond boiling. I stalk back to the scene of _the_ crime. Ed, the neighbor, who was probably leaving, passed me in the hallway.

As I enter the room, Jenn turns my way, she looks appalled as if she was scared to death. I look her dead in the eyes as I say, "Why does _my_ _son _have a hand-print on his face?" I see Jenn's eyes shift, looking for an answer. "You do it? Do you just love to see the people that care about you hurt? Psychotic Bitch."

My final words as I get my clothes from the dresser closest to me, and I leave her behind. I pick up Conner, with his backpack and a duffel bag of my clothes, as I head down the stairs Conner awaken, "Daddy?" I've been dying to hear that all day. "Yeah, Buddy." "Where we go'n?"

I try to think of an answer but my mind draws a blank. "Well, we are going to see a friend of mine." I'm passing the dining room when he asks, "Is Mommy coming?" I stop for a second, "No Bud, she's not, listen we're not going to see Mommy for a little while, okay?" His face drops in confusion. "Why not?" he asks simply.

"Because Mommy hurt me and she hurt you so we are going to stay at a friends so she doesn't hurt us anymore, ok buddy?" "Okay," came a small reply, "my cheek hurts, Daddy." My chest tightens as he spoke. "I know, baby, we'll take care of that when we get to the car,"

He nods against my chest, I turn to go into the kitchen to get an ice pack from the freezer and a few paper towels. I head from there to my car, making sure I try not to slam the door in my wake.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Please review! Constructive critisium is welcomed (please not too harsh I really suck at writing, trust me i know). 8) - Sammyluvr83 - Thank you!! I'll try to write more, this chapter alone took me more than a month to write so dont hold your breath. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that this took so long, I had a lot going on and I had bad writer's block. I'm trying to revise my other story ****No Matter What Happens**** so I will be able to post that here too. Hope you like it. And to remind you, I write short Chapters.**

* * *

It took me two days to get to Bobby's place. I didn't stop anywhere except to places to eat and all of the 'Daddy I gotta go potty's'. We arrive at Singer Salvage about midnight, Conner is out cold in the back holding Harley, his stuffed dog.

I park close to Bobby's truck and get Conner out of the back seat. As I walk to the front door I see a piece of my past gleam in the moonlight. Shit.

I cant believe this is happening, can my life be anymore complicated? Wait I shouldn't say that, I might jinx myself. Oh, well it had to happen sooner or later.

Let's just get this show on the road. Going up the front steps, Conner stirs, "Shh, go back to sleep," I tell him, he lays his head back on my shoulder. The door is right in front of me, I knock once then two more times.

I hear footsteps coming toward the door, the doorknob twists open with the door. He looks at me then at Conner, I unconsciously clutch him tighter. If looks could kill I'd be six feet under.

He stepped aside to let me in the door. I went into the living room, with him following me. He looked me dead in the eye, "Dad, I can explain," I say with a lowered voice, I'm sure that I didn't want anyone else to come down interrogate me.

"You sure as hell will explain where the hell you have been for the past six years!" He roared, "I mean what have you been doing and who is this? He's looking at Conner now.

"He's my son, his name is Conner Dean Winchester, born October 11, 2003, he has baby blue eyes that look just like Mom's. I'm here because my wife, his mother was screwing the f-ing neighbor in our bed while I was at work. Conner was there and she had slapped him so hard on his face, he cried himself to sleep." I felt my eyes welling up with tears, I couldn't let them go, I couldn't show weakness.

Dad was about to say something, but I cut him off, "Oh, but that isn't the best part, she told me that she only married me for money, that the 5 years we spent together were a waste."

I stop rambling and lay Conner down on the couch behind me, he was gonna wake up if I kept talking in his ear. Dad still looks pissed.

"No excuse Samuel, you still should have contacted us…blankets are in the closet, help yourself to the couch." He says walking into the bedroom that was connected to the kitchen.

" What in the hell is going on down here?" A sleep-ridden voice came from atop the staircase.

* * *

**Hmm….so do you see that little box below this that says 'Review This Story/ Chapter' you should really click on that and shoot some ideas that you would like to see in this story my way. (FYI : I'm not really into making this a really gory, monster ridden story) So there's chapter 2 of ****Why People Cry****.**


	3. AN: pleaz read!

**Hey guys, I just wanted to say sorry I've been diagnosed with WritersBlockatitus. It's where you come to as point in your story and cant think of anything to write anymore. Okay, that was random. **

**Here's the real reason. I'm coming to the end of my 8****th**** grade year and I'm freaking out 'bout high school and all that kind of crap. My teachers are screwing us over with a crap load of homework each night and I don't even have time to get on the internet that much. **

**Also if you check out my profile I posted a Twilight story that I had to do for a prompt in language arts, its pretty good and my teacher got a kick out of it. I might make it like a place where I can post small stories I do for twilight and I might start a supernatural one if I can find really good prompts that can be like one-shots. **

**If you guys can give me any places where I can find ideas it will be much appreciated. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**Sammyluvr83 (TEAM EMMETT!!!!!!!)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, long time no read. Here's the thing my writersblockatitus is ****slowly**** getting treatment. Here's something I pulled together about 20 minutes before Gossip Girl came on so it might be rushed and probably not make sense. Remember all mistakes are mine as I don't have a beta reader and don't want one. Remember to review!!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Supernatural but if I did Sam and Dean would sleep in my ****bed at night.**

* * *

I look up as Dean comes down the stairs. He stops when he sees me, he squints, "Sam, what are you doing here?" I look at him, "I don't know," He comes and stands across from me. "Where have you been, we've been looking for you, couldn't find you anywhere." I run my hand through my hair and sigh. I sit down next to Conner, Dean looks to my side and his eyes pop out of his head, "who's that?"

"that's your nephew, Conner Dean Winchester."

"where's his mother?" I recite the same story as I did to dad. " Wow Sammy, what a Bitch." We both chuckle.

"So what are you gonna do now?" He asks me a few seconds later. "I don't really know, I just came here to see if Bobby would let us bunk here for a while until I could find a place for us. "What about hunting?"

" No, I don't want Conner apart of that, I don't want him apart of it,"

"Sam, it's the inevitable, he's gonna know about it anyways if you decide to stick around."

"Yeah, I know, I'm thinking about sticking around so Conner can get to know his uncle." "Really?" I nod my head. "How did dad take it? I heard him shout,"

" I didn't let him get a word in, he went to his room as you were coming down the stairs."

"Well um… do you and Conner want to take the other bed upstairs? Don't wanna kill your back on the couch?"

"Sure," I carefully picked Conner up following Dean to the room. "Night Sammy."

"Night Dean." I stayed awake a while until I heard Dean's breath even in monotone with Conner's. I fall asleep eventually as my eyes droop shut.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," I hear as small hands shake me awake. Oh, shit, Conner doesn't know where we are. I open my eyes," Hey Bud, what's wrong?" "Where are we Daddy? I'm scared."

"We're at my friend Bobby's house, Grandpa and Uncle dean are here, my daddy and brother, ok. There's no need to be scared, I'm right here." He nodded nestling back into my chest. I look over to see Dean's bed empty. I can small Bobby's cooking downstairs, the alarm clock on the nightstand state it's 7:39 a.m.

"Conner, come on and we can go downstairs and get some breakfast." His head perks up at the word breakfast. I grab his hand and we slowly go downstairs into the Lion's Den, with me being the Lamb. When we got into the kitchen, Dean was the first to spot us, Conner hid behind my legs as he saw Dean look toward him.

"Um…Bobby, there's the reason why I asked you to set out two more plates," He nodded his head to Conner and I. Bobby and Dad looked over to me, Dad immediately turned away going back to his food, Bobby's jaw was almost on the floor. "Sam, long time no see, when did you get in? Who's the other place setting for?" I couldn't speak for a second but then found my voice,

"I got in about midnight, um… the other place setting is for Conner, my son," I said as Conner peaked from behind my legs. "Conner, wow, Do you guys want anything to eat? I made extra, better get some before Dean eats it all." Dean stops half-chew, "Hey!" Conner quietly giggles as I pick him up and put him in the seat in between mine and Dean's. I fix Conner and I a plate then point out who's who,

"Conner, that's your Uncle Dean, that's Bobby, and that's your Grandpa John." He smiles at them then continues with his breakfast. I looked at Dean and shot him a "_Help-Me!!"_ look. He smirk and shook his head while mouthing "_nah."_

"_Jerk," _I mouthed.

"_Bitch,"_ He mouthed back. I smiled, I had my brother back.

* * *

**Okay, so Dean seems a little OOC about seeing Sam for the first time in years but so what, it's a story. I had to type this during One Tree Hill and missed about half of it so I'll have to watch clips of it from youtube, but I did it for my very AWESOME fans who reads this and actually like it. Hoped you like it, I'll try my very hardest to get my creative juices flowing and write another chapter by next week!!**

**Sammyluvr83**


End file.
